The Creed
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Being raised to keep freedom at any means necessary, meeting new allies and foes, Makoto Naegi will see the how the creed contradicts itself and will bring hope in a world in the brink of despair. Major AU! Assassin!Naegi
1. Prologue: The Brotherhood

Prologue

**Welcome! Welcome everybody to the prologue of this new story called 'The Creed'. This as you probably know, is a Danganronpa-Assassin's Creed Crossover and here are the main points:**

**Makoto and Komaru will be part of the Assassin's Brotherhood.**

**The main pairing will probably be Makoto x Sayaka or Makoto x Asahina. I still haven't decided.**

**The first half of the story will be Non-Despair and the second half will be the Tragedy. Maybe there will be a Killing Game. Why the Killing Game isn't confirmed? You'll see. I rather not give spoilers.**

**Makoto will be OOC. Why? Well, he will be raised different but he will remain what makes him Makoto.**

**There will be some classic assassins from the saga in this modern time. Just don't be surprised if you see Altair or Ezio.**

**I will change the ranking system that Assassin's have. Instead of having 16 ranks, from Novice to Mentor, we will have only 5. Novice, Disciple, Assassin, Master and Mentor. Don't get mad for this change.**

**Talking about not getting mad, not everything will follow the Assassin's Creed Lore or Timeline in the games. It will be like my own version per say.**

**And if you are wondering why I started this story, it is because I love both franchises and wanted to mix them. Now we can begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Prologue: The Brotherhood**

"What is the child's name?" Assassin Mentor Al Mualim asked to his star pupil, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

"Makoto Naegi."

Al Mualim nodded "And why you bring the child here? So far away from his home? If I am not wrong, that name is Japonese."

Altaïr nodded "Yes Mentor. I know his father and... he asked me to bring his child here and train him in Masyaf. I hope you don't have a problem with this Mentor."

"Not at all Altaïr. As part of the Brotherhood, he is welcome into our ancestral home." Al Mualim said with a small smile and Altaïr nodded.

"If that's the case, I will search him someone that can train him and-" Al Mualim started to chuckle and Altaïr looked at his mentor with a raised brow.

"Oh, my apprentice; You were asked by the boy's father to be trained in this art. So, in you falls the responsibility of him. Good luck." Al Mualim said as he left the room with the veteran assassin and the toddler on a crib.

Altaïr sighed as he watched to the green eyes of the baby "Very well. Now you are my charge. And when you learn to walk, we will start your training." Makoto tilted his little head and stretched his arms out asking to be held. Altaïr rolled his eyes and compelled as he lifted the baby and placed him in his arms.

Makoto laughed and Altaïr smiled slightly.

He will make an assassin out of him.

***6 Years Later***

Makoto blocked another strike from Altaïr that was using a wooden sword to hit him. He also had one but there was clearly a difference of ability.

Altaïr kicked Makoto's leg making him stumble and hit him with the hilt of the practice sword on the forehead making him fall on his butt. He then pointed the tip of the weapon to his throat before pulling it back. "We are done for today."

"I can continue Master Altaïr." Makoto said and Altaïr smirked.

"I know you can. But... I have some bad news." Makoto raised a brow and let the older assassin talk "Your parents... they were killed. After a templar attack."

Altaïr got worried when his pupil gave no answer and kept his blank face "That's... bad." Makoto simply said and Altaïr looked confused.

"Bad? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, I never met them remember?" Makoto said "They send me here to become the best possible assassin I can become and never heard of them. Hell, even you are more of a father." He said as Altaïr smirked.

"I am not that old kid. Well, your younger sister, Komaru, is also coming to Masyaf. Get ready to share room." Altaïr said as he turned around and left the wooden sword on the shelf.

Makoto only answer was "I have a sister!?"

***2 Years Later***

"I don't approve this, Altaïr." Al Mualim said as the Master Assassin was bent down in one knee.

"I know Mentor. But I believe he is ready."

"He is 8. Too young to obtain his hidden blade. Too young to start completing missions." Al Mualim said with finality in his tone, but Altaïr was never one to stay silent.

"So was I. But he, like me; are prodigies. Giving him this much trust now, will benefit us in the future." Altaïr suggested and Al Mualim closed his eyes.

"Altaïr; You are right. Young Makoto has a lot of promise. But he is too young. Just like you, he might comit a mistake that might cost us."

"Aren't we supposed to learn from mistakes Mentor?" Altaïr asked back and Al Mualim gave him a stern look.

"It is hard to do that when we found ourselves dead. Altaïr; we gave you that much trust to you, and you became arrogant. And more than one time, you broke the creed. How can you guarantee me, that it won't happen again?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't."

Al Mualim nodded "Very well. Prepare him for then. Today, he will get his hidden blade."

***Ceremony Room***

"Makoto Naegi; Will you follow the three tents?" Al Mualim asked Naegi that was bent in one knee using the traditional assassin tunic.

Makoto nodded "I will."

"Will you keep your blade away from the flesh of the innocent?"

"I will."

"Will you hide in plain sight?"

"I will."

"Will you compromise the brotherhood?"

Makoto shook his head "Never."

Al Mualim nodded as he pulled out a ceremony blade "Then, extend your left arm." Makoto obeyed as he placed his left hand extended on the rock table. Al Mualim in a swift move, cut his ring finger making Makoto hiss of pain.

Al Mualim handed him a hidden blade as he place it at his left wrist. The brotherhood clapped as they saw their brother advance in their ranks so soon.

From the sidelines, Komaru tugged on Altaïr tunic. "What happened to Makoto?"

Altaïr smiled softly "He became an assassin. It is a great honor."

Komaru, hearing that beamed "I want to do it too!"

Altaïr chuckled "First, you need to stick to your studies. Then, we can see."

Komaru pouted but looked back at the podium where Al Mualim was cleaning the blood from Makoto's hand "And remember Young Makoto..."

"Nothing it's true; Everything is permitted."

***6 Years Later***

"Are we coming back one day?" Komaru asked her older brother as both were walking at the airport of Ben Gurion in Tel Aviv.

Both of them were told to go back to Japan. Soon they will be joined by a Master Assassin.

Ever since the dead of their parents, Japan has been in an all-time short of assassin's members, either being killed or joined the templars. So, the plan is for Komaru and Makoto scout the area before being joined by a Master.

Makoto smiled at his sister "I hope so. But I can't wait to see Japan. I traveled Europe and America but I always wanted to meet Japan." He said excited making Komaru grin.

"You'll love it! I heard that the mentor said we are going back to our home!" She cheered as she started to say everything, she missed from Japan, from places to easier way to get mangas.

Makoto chuckled as he got into the plane and looked back one last time. Wondering when will be the next time he will see Masyaf again.

Let's see if Japan can become his new home.

**And done! That was the prologue of 'The Creed'. Now, I know I changed a lot of things from the original Assassin's Creed timeline and characters are way changed. For example, Altaïr and Al Mualim should be dead for some centuries now. But hey, I try to make this story more interesting. And before I leave, two questions:**

**Who should be the pairing?**

**Asahina. **

**Or**

**Sayaka.**

**And for the other question, who should be the Master that goes to Japan?**

**Edward Kenway**

**Or**

**Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad**

**Or**

**Ezio Auditore**

**What happens to the other Assassins like Arno or Connor? Well, you'll see in the future. And for the answers, leave them in the Reviews or PM me. Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Back to Normal?


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Normal?

Chapter 1

**Welcome back! Welcome to chapter 1 of 'The Creed'. In this one, we will see how Makoto tries to get back into 'normal' society. I am also introducing the pairing and the master that will be with the Naegi brothers. And with all that said, we can begin.**

**Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

**Chapter 1: Back to Normal?**

"Ahhhh... we arrived!" Komaru exclaimed as she got of the palin and walked next to her brother towards the building.

"Yeah. The airport seems nice at least." Makoto said and Komaru grinned.

"I read a lot of things of Japan! We can go to a karaoke or to the arcade or-or to a manga salon! I can't wait!"

Makoto smiled liking to see his sister happy "Just don't get too distracted. The only reason the Mentor allowed you to come too, was because Master Altaïr convinced him to make you a Disciple of whoever is sent here."

"I know that already!" Komaru pouted "And you know who was assigned here?"

Makoto shrugged "No idea. Maybe it might be-"

"Master Ezio!" Komaru exclaimed seeing the Italian Master Assassin in the crowd holding a sign saying 'Naegi Siblings'.

"_Ciao_ Komaru! Long time no see. How was the trip?" Ezio Auditore da Firenze, one of the most respected Master Assassins of the world and the leader of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, was there wearing his finest tuxedo and black glasses. His hair slicked back into a pony tail and with a black goatee.

"So loooooong! Besides we had to travel first to Tel Aviv and it took forever!" Ezio laughed at the girl exaggeration as Makoto came behind her as Ezio spotted him

"Makoto,_ bambino,_ look just how much you grew!" Makoto bowed his head to him.

"Master Ezio. It is good to see you again. When was the last time?" He asked as they started to walk towards the parking lot.

"I think when I last visited Masyaf." He said scratching his goatee. "But that doesn't matter! Come on, hop in."

They got into the black Cadillac, Makoto next to Ezio and Komaru in the back seat. "So, here's the deal; you two are my adopted _prole._ My wife died a couple of years ago leaving only the three of us. Questions?" Ezio asked and Makoto nodded.

"Yeah; what about your real family back in Italy? And also, the brotherhood back there?" He asked and Ezio chuckled.

"I left Claudia in charge while I am here. And don't worry for _la mia famiglia._ They know how to handle themselves."

"And why did you choose to come with us?" Komaru asked and Ezio smiled.

"Altaïr asked me to keep an eye on you two. Besides, the Mentor thinks that after the job I did in Italy, I can replicate it here." Ezio explained as the Naegi siblings nodded "Look at it, we arrived."

"Look Makoto! It is just how I remember!" Komaru exclaimed as they got into the house. Ezio closed the door as he looked around.

"I was told that the basement was modified to become a training room. Outside of that, everything is the same. Also, you are starting school next week, so get your best social skills out. I know how hard is for Masyaf Assassin's to adapt to normal life."

It was true. Assassin's from raised in Masyaf, have little interaction with the outside world making their social skills little to none. Komaru often left it to go to Jerusalem and hang out but Makoto never did and only leave to complete a mission.

Ergo, he is just as social as a rock.

***Next Week***

"Hello, my name is Makoto Naegi-Auditore da Firenze. Nice meeting you all." Makoto said to his new class as the students watched him.

The teacher smiled at him "Well, does anyone have a question for Makoto?" She asked as a kid raised his arm.

"From where are you?"

"Japan. But my father is Italian and I lived in Europe." Makoto answered as another girl raised her hand.

"Do you speak Italian?"

"_Sì, certamente."_ Makoto said as the girl and her friends giggled. Makoto smiled as he saw that it was all going well. Maybe this of 'making friends' as Komaru said, won't be so hard.

Now a tan girl with blue eyes and brown hair tied up raised her hand as she ate a donut "Oh! Do you like donuts?!" She asked as Makoto was caught off guard.

"Donuts?"

The girl nodded happily "Yep! Do you like them?"

Makoto blinked a little, confused. "I... don't know what a donut is."

After that, the class started to comment between themselves, asking how the new kid didn't know what a donut was. But certainly, the most shocked, was the one that asked the question.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!? How you don't know what a donut is?!" The girl asked as she got on her feet.

Before Makoto could give an answer, the teacher coughed into his hand "Well, I guess you can sit next to Asahina for her to explain you about donuts."

Makoto, still not getting what she meant, nodded as he walked towards his desk as the class laughed.

All but this Asahina girl.

"You really don't know what a donut is?" She asked and Makoto nodded.

"No idea."

Asahina had a look of disbelief before being shifted into a confident one. "Don't worry! I will show you everything you need to know about living here!" She exclaimed and Makoto raised a brow.

"Ehm... Thanks?"

"Don't thank me just yet!"

And that is how, Makoto met Asahina Aoi, or just Hina for her friends, an easy-going girl with a love for swimming almost as big for the one for donuts.

She decided that she would be the one to teach Makoto everything important about living in Japan (at least in her eyes).

"How can you eat so much without getting fat?" Makoto asked as he watched the girl eat her second box of donuts all by herself.

Aoi shrugged "Exercise and a good metabolism, I guess. So, why did you move back into Japan?" She asked as Makoto looked at the window.

"We move a lot due to Father's work. Italy, Spain, Israel, England, France, America. You name it and I was probably there." Makoto said with a small smile as Aoi nodded.

"And in what does your dad work?"

"He is a business man. He plans on me getting the whole thing once he is gone."

Aoi raised a brow "And you want that? To be the next in line to own the thing?"

Makoto shrugged "I don't care. I lived my whole life not questioning decisions made by other people. I don't think this is a good time to start."

"That... doesn't sounds really nice." Aoi commented as she stopped eating and looking at him.

"Like I said before; I don't care what the future holds. After all, it doesn't belong to me."

Seeing that the mood slowly going sour, she decided to change the topic. "Oh, do you like swimming?"

"I don't have problems doing it."

Aoi grinned. For her, this was the birth of a friendship.

***Time Later***

"You look tired Makoto. Are you alright?" Aoi asked his friend that was barely staying awake. He had his head laid on the desk.

Makoto straighten up in his seat as he heard her voice and looked at her "Yeah. Just spend the night studying." He lied.

In truth, he was in a mission where the info was wrong and there was more security than expected. Ezio and him had a trouble fighting off the guards but, in the end, they managed to kill the objective.

"For? We don't have a test this week. And it is Monday." Aoi asked. He was never the best at lying.

"Father says that I should study for the future. You never know what will happen." Makoto tried to explain and Aoi nodded unsure.

"Riiiiiiiight..." Great. Now she suspects.

Time to distract her.

"Hey, after school, do you want donuts? I invite." Makoto offered with a small smile and Aoi raised a brow.

"With one condition."

"Sure. Hit me up."

"I want to eat them at your place." Oh. She can't suspect that much, can she now?

"Sure. It's a deal."

***After School, Auditore Residence***

"_Sono tornato!"_ Makoto exclaimed as he and Aoi entered the door. From the kitchen, Ezio came out wearing an apron and his face with flour on his face.

"_Ah, ragazzo! Meno male che sei arrivato! Komaru e io stavamo cucinando a-"_ Ezio stopped mis sentence as he saw Aoi. He smiled at her "Why hello. I didn't expect for Makoto to bring a girl home so soon."

In fact, he did. Makoto warned him and Komaru that he will bring Aoi with him today, so that they act more like a family.

Thing that Ezio had no problem.

Makoto shrugged as he and Aoi carried the donuts boxes. "She is Asahina. We are going to be in my room."

Ezio grew on his face a teasing smile "Well, just remember; nothing really_ sporco, bene?"_

"_Si Padre."_ Makoto answered in Italian as he grew accustomed living these past months with Ezio, that simply loved to talk in Italian, and to keep the 'family' image, he and Komaru have to answer in the language.

"Your dad seems cool." Aoi said as she sat on his bed and took a bite of a donut.

"He is." Makoto agreed. Makoto sees Ezio as his cool older brother, while Altaïr is more like a father figure and the Mentor a grandfather one.

Aoi kept looking around his room. It was a simple one to say something. Blue walls, a book shelf, a closet and a night stand. With a picture on it.

Aoi looked closer to it, and before Makoto took it away from her sight, she managed to see him in a white tunic with a red belt. He was next to other people, younger and older than him dressed the same and some with hoodies on them.

"Who are they?" She asked as Makoto looked at the picture with fondness.

"Friends." He said as he laid the picture looking down. "One day I'll present them to you." He promised, but for some reason, Aoi had the feeling he was lying.

Again.

"Makoto, do you trust me?" She asked and Makoto raised a brow.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

She rubbed her arm and looked to the side "I just feel... that you are hiding to much from me." She turned to him with a straight face "Can you promise me; you will never lie to me?"

Makoto knew that by making that promise, he will break it immediately. He enjoys hanging out with Asahina and doesn't want to lose this friendship. A normal one.

"I promise."

Guess he will just need to improve his lying skills.

**And done! That was chapter 1 of 'The Creed'. Hope you enjoyed. I honestly don't know what to say, so that's it for today folks! Remember to leave a Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

**Till Next Time.**

**Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The Truth


End file.
